Talk:Lamarr
Op4 Found this video showing what may possible be Lamarr in Opposing Force. Dark Ridley 19:22, 14 July 2008 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InJIXC3ipz0&NR=1 Tell me what you think. Killing Lamarr Should somebody add to that part about Lamarr having red blood, instead of Xen yellow blood? I believe part of the Trivia section is incorrect. In Half-Life 2, near the end of the chapter in which you get the airboat (I believe it's Route Kanal), and the headcrab shellings have just started, you see the Samuel model in the middle of being devoured by a headcrab from across a chainlink fence. He struggles to get it off (complete with blood splatter) and falls over dead. The headcrab continues wiggling atop his head indefinitely. It's not a big thing, I just thought I'd point out that headcrabs do have to eat meat to zombify someone. *To be honest, you can't say for sure that headcrab is feeding off Samuel. Maybe that's just the coupling process in which the headcrab assumes the part of the host's neural center. As far as canon goes, headcrabs just stab their beaks into a person's neck to poison and control them. Feeding off a posessed person seems like a side effect of zombification (as seen when a headcrab pops off and the face is horribly deformed, like it was partially eaten). HN s4mur41 (talk) 03:43, August 27, 2015 (UTC) One Week Trivia Might be interesting to note that after Lamarr jumps into the vent, Isaac exclaims it will take a week to get her back. Later, when Gordan and Alyx use the teleporter at Nova Prospect, it lags for a week. When they reemerge infront of Isaac, Lamarr is back with him, possibly having arrived back after his adventures in the sandy wastes after a week. ...Also on a side note, Isaac's line "She may attempt to couple with your head...'fruitlessly'" may be a nod at that her fed diet is watermelons Its possible that when she teleported with Gordon then she was stuck in a tempral displacment just like him, and she could have gone to sevrel other places before returning to Kleiner's Lab. SuperMario2 15:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Lamarrs I personally think the mention of Lamarr "Returning" to kliener is a bit fruitless on its own. Lets face it, there is such an abudence of headcrabs in the half life universe and seems heavily implausable that lamarr would find his way back, especially since she appears horribly undomesticated. it seems more likely the Kliener would simply find another headcrab and de-teeth it again. Drake3011 12:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so, notice how she actually likes kleiner, she's like a wild cat, she'll run away for a little while, then she'll come back, good as new, Lammarr seems to act a lot like a cat in other ways too. --Tristan7grunt 18:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) At one point in Episode One Alyx suggests Kleiner stop looking for her and just get a new one, to which he replies "There's only one Hedy". SteveZombie 14:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Lamarr Capture I think it is pretty probable that Kleiner captured and debeaked Lamarr when it spawned on one of those tubes, after the resonance cascade in Half-Life. -joatoche ：I think thatyou get that from black mesa source, but it not a connon game.--Yong feng (talk) 18:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Spawning in Portal I tried spawning Lammar in Portal with the command "npc_create generic_actor" and it crashed my game. -- 16:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "generic_actor" is a scripted NPC entitles, it cannot be spawned by default; Only map creator like "hammer" can use this command. --''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 12:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Lamarr caused Half Life 2. If you think about it... Lamarr caused Half Life 2 and all of its episodes to happen by jumping in Gordon's face when he was in the teleporator. ClubPenguin38 (talk) 10:52, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The combine attack Gordon is caused by Lamarr, but the Uprising is caused by citizens who attack and kills too much metropolice.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 12:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC)